Paz ( Pacifica Ocean )
Current Background Born and raised in the United States from a young age, under her birth name of Pacifica Ocean. After her parents died she was taken in by Cipher and felt indebted to him, owing him a life debt. Yet....that loyalty was forged out of the simple fact of fear. For she believed disobedience to Cipher would lead her down a path towards a Fate Worse then Death. Most Agents of Cipher received orders handed down from Cipher; however, in Pacifica's case she was the only agent to have met him face to face. During that occasion she was to make contact with Big Boss. However, before that operation she was trained to serve as a triple agent for Cipher. Which resulted in her operating in both the KGB and the CIA. Through Cipher, Pacifica took up the alias of Paz ( "Peace" ). She was to adapt the life as a sixteen year old Costa Rican girl who was currently in high school. Paz was to play the part of a peace loving girl who loved peace to the point she was studying the nations Peace Constitution under Professor Ramón Gálvez Mena ( Who was actually a KGB Agent like Pacifica. ) Basing her alias's story off similar parts in her past, her life as "Paz" had begun to reflect a bit of her self with the aspects that she had also been an orphan. Her story was simple she'd lost her mother at a young age and also her grandparents to the Costa Rican Civil War, which intern resulted in her apparent passionate dislike for war and conflict---and her desire to protect her name sake of "Peace." During the Peace Walker Incident, in order to get in contact with Big Boss, Pacifica and Gálvez came up with a story to get the MSF to work with them. The story was simple, "Paz" had been captured by the CIA mercenary group ( Peace Sentinel ), after she and her friend found a facility north of Puerto Limon. She stated they'd been out because her friend and her friend were bird watching--but during that occurrence had accidentally recorded a conversation they weren't meant to hear on a walkman. Though "Paz" was able to escape her friend wasn't and in turn she showed the tape to the professor and asked him to ask the MSG for help in making the armed forces leave and restore the peace. For the time being "Paz" hid at a school, Cludad Colon and used his radio in order to provide support for Snake during his mission. Paz was later captured by Hot Coldman and placed in a cell. During Coldman's attempt to launch a nuclear strike, Professor Gálvez appeared and betrayed Coldman--choosing to launch launch on Cuba instead to destroy the reputation between America and Cuba. Although he tried to get Paz to kill Coldman she refused and he was forced to do it himself, Paz was later rescued by he MSF. Gálvez was also taken into custody which resulted in Paz losing her apparent funding to go to school and was brought to Mother Base. She was placed under Kaz's care because Snake believed it would help her adjust to the environment. During her stay at Mother Base, Paz offered to take up the job as a cook---but her real mission as a spy was just beginning for she had finally infiltrated Mother Base. Under some odd circumstances, Paz ended up adopting a pet cat which she choose to give the name of Nuke to. The soldiers of MSF were also kind to her letting her participate in fishing, cooking, soccer matches and such. On one occasion she fell sick, for which many of the people in the MSF came to visit her... And so she continue to keep up her front to blend in--but behind the scenes allowing Zabornov to sneak out on more occasions then one. As her days with the MSF continued she began to get more used to this peaceful life and had adapted respect for it. It was also during this time that Paz was asked to participate in the "Peace Day" celebration where she was to sing a song---forced into by Kaz who had over heard her singing. Becoming attached to her new life Paz began to regret her affiliation with Cipher---even going as far as to try and sabotage Metal Gear ZEKE just to buy more time to remain with the MSF. However, when Chico caught her trying to damage ZEKE so she wouldn't have to go through with her operation, Paz had no choice but to highjack Metal Gear ZEKE and begin her operation demanded by Cipher. However, she was defeated by Big Boss and ejected herself from the cockpit falling into the ocean. Paz's Arrival ( Paz debuts for the first time in Arc 4, Page 67 ) After her betrayal to Big Boss, Paz awakens on the shores of Lumiose. She is shocked to find herself alive but also disappointed with her choice to go against Big Boss. She wishes her peaceful days with the MSF could have lasted longer, but unfortunately for her she was afraid Cipher and felt more threatened by what they might do to her. She finds herself confused and bewildered of the strange new world knowing that this is most certainly not Costa Rica. When she heads into the city, Paz encounters Mystearica and Rarity. She questions them on where exactly she is. Half believing she is dead, Paz is shocked to uncover the truth that she is in a whole other world and no longer on the earth she came from. She also finds herself deeply shocked that unicorns ( In this case Rarity ) exist and not to mention also talk. Paz finds Rarity as cute and learns that this world is known as Iriphos and that people and places are drawn here. She questions if perhaps Snake or Kaz is within the world Iriphos and Tear states that is a possibility. Paz introduces herself to the pair, but as she does Rarity vanishes in a pillar of light leaving only Paz and Tear remaining. Personality Under the Alias of "Paz" she behaves in an innocent manner and was genuine lover of peace. She acts much like any school girl, having a sense of naivety and being kind and caring to others as well as friendly. As her true self of Pacifica, she is far more calculative. She can come across as cold and cruel towards others, having been trained by Cipher to shut out her emotions. But it was due to the MSF that she began to develop attachments towards there group and began to care for them in turn. She can hold an understand towards others, seeing as at first she disliked Big Boss--but eventually found herself able to respect and appreciate him as well as hold attachments towards him. She is also very loyal to whoever she sides with--however, her change in heart to favour more Snake's side then Cipher is perhaps due to the fact that the MSF treated her better then Cipher and that during her stay with them she'd felt the most happiest she'd ever been. She is protective of those she cares about and does as well care for them. As well as being seen as merciful seeing as she was unable to harm Chico when he found her attempting to Sabotage Metal Gear Zeke--or when she tried to persuade Big Boss to join Cipher. But if anything is apparent from her time spent with the MSF Pacifica has become greatly conflicted and at points emotional due to her growing attachment for Mother Base and her faltering loyalty towards Cipher.... Abilities Skilled with machines, engineering and mechanic-related things. She also has talents with deep-sea scuba diving. Her primary weapon is a simple gun. Combat Category:XSonicScrewdriver Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Female Category:Character